


Hunting

by RoadFar



Series: Vikings 相关 [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狩猎的季节到了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> SY的2014年新年许愿季礼物，送给麦条君～

天气冷了起来，打渔变得愈发困难。

比约恩到了长身体的时节，对吃有着无法磨灭的渴望，拉葛莎一直担心家里会被他吃空。

拉格纳整理了简单的行囊，找了一件大披风披在艾塞斯坦肩上——他有些抗拒地动了动肩膀，拉格纳按住他说：“你最好穿着，山里很冷。”

艾塞斯坦不明白他的意思，眨了眨眼看着拉格纳。拉格纳顺势在他背上一推：“跟我进山打猎。”

再冷下去，很多山上的动物也会进入冬眠。现在是它们会活跃的最后一个时期，所有的动物都要忙着储存食物，人类也一样。

艾塞斯坦听明白拉格纳说的，吓得摇了摇头。打猎，那就意味着杀戮，鲜血，生命被残忍地剥夺……他不敢想象。

拉格纳看着他哆嗦着手摸到自己的胸口，隔着衣服捏着那个十字形的金属块闭上了眼睛，他笑了笑问：“你害怕吗？”

艾塞斯坦没理他。

拉格纳握着他哆嗦的手说：“我需要你，神父，”艾塞斯坦抖得更厉害了，“往年我都会自己去打猎，但今年，我需要打到更多猎物，你也看到了，比约恩吃得比你和吉达加起来都多，如果没有你的帮忙，我一个人大概拿不回来多少。而且，你不想见识一下我们是怎么打猎的吗？”

拉格纳能感觉到艾塞斯坦的犹豫，他深深明白这件事对艾塞斯坦是一个多大的诱惑——他曾游历四方，见识了许多新鲜的事情，他也曾与拉格纳互相了解对方的文化和习惯，拉格纳说给他听的每件事，艾塞斯坦都会听得津津有味。他对这些他不了解的事情充满了好奇，对此，拉格纳有十足的把握。

如他所愿，艾塞斯坦放开了握着金属块的手，睁开眼睛，冲着拉格纳点了点头。

他们一早就动身了，进山之路蜿蜒曲折，走到下午，卡特加特海峡也被他们远远地甩在了后面，听不见任何其他人的声音。山林里湿气略重，艾塞斯坦就算披着披风，依然能感觉到寒意从他的衣领钻进来。他将自己包裹得更紧，长时间的跋涉让他有些迈不动步子，就在这时拉格纳停了下来：“我们到了。”

艾塞斯坦疑惑地抬头，他们前方不远处有一间小木屋，或者说是个小木窝棚更为恰当，那窝棚非常非常的小，大概只能供两个人平躺下。拉格纳走过去，打开门，招呼艾塞斯坦过去，艾塞斯坦低着头进到窝棚里，帮着拉格纳稍微打扫了一下，然后将铺盖在地上铺好。

“这是……谁的房子？”艾塞斯坦拍了拍木结构，结实牢固纹丝不动，拉格纳正忙活着收拾套索，头也没回地回答他：“弗洛基造的，只有我们知道这儿，”他搞定了手里活儿，站起身来，扭头看了艾塞斯坦一眼，露出似笑非笑的表情，“现在你是第三个。”

拉格纳先打到了几只兔子，然后他在更远一些的地方下了几个套索。他指着地上的一些痕迹，告诉艾塞斯坦那是鹿的脚印，这些灵巧的动物很警觉，如果发现有人在周围，是绝对不会靠近的。所以陷阱都下在了上风口，他们回到位于下风口的木窝棚那儿蹲守，耐心地等待一段时间后，再过去检查猎物是不是落网。

木窝棚建在背风的地方，尽管如此还是寒意阵阵，为了不引起附近的猎物警觉，不能点火取暖，艾塞斯坦缩在窝棚里，浑身瑟瑟发抖。拉格纳从他背后靠了过来，温暖的手掌绕过他的腰贴在他的肚子上，轻轻把他往后搂住，拉格纳下巴上的胡子扎到了艾塞斯坦的脸颊上：“艾塞斯坦，你冷吗？”

艾塞斯坦不敢动弹。他紧张地调整着自己的姿势，两只手握成拳头抱住自己的膝盖，感觉到拉格纳热乎乎的手心在他肚子上摸来摸去，慢条斯理地向上，覆在他的心口，把他的心跳声全都捏在手里。

“神父。”拉格纳的声音贴着艾塞斯坦的耳边响起，粗哑得充满了罪恶，这让艾塞斯坦想起那个夜晚，拉格纳和拉葛莎两人就像两头野兽，赤条条地围住了他，他觉得自己随时会被生吞活剥。

艾塞斯坦的身体抖了一下，拉格纳捂着他的心口，呼出来的气都钻进了艾塞斯坦的耳朵里：“你要是冷，可以靠我更近一点。我的怀里是不是很暖和？”

拉格纳的身体高大健壮，他能从背后轻松地将艾塞斯坦包住。他伸出双腿圈住了艾塞斯坦的身体，两只手都搂住了他的胸腹，捂着心口的手有意无意地撩拨着他的衣领，找到了一个缝隙后就慢慢伸了进去。

艾塞斯坦倒抽了一口冷气，拉格纳的手掌上满是老茧，擦过艾塞斯坦的皮肤，疼痛里带着麻痒。他用力动了动，但很快就被拉格纳压制住了，他在他耳边吹着气说：“别动，别动，神父。你动的话就会有冷风透进来的。你的身体已经比刚才要热多了，心跳也快了起来。靠在我身上舒服吗？”

拉格纳的手指缓慢地向下移动，摸到艾塞斯坦的肚脐也没有停止，落到他的小腹时，艾塞斯坦终于剧烈地抗拒了起来。

他挣扎着，尽管没什么用，依然被拉格纳牢牢地禁锢着，一边挣扎一边说：“请你……不要这样。”

“不要怎样？”拉格纳浑不在意地将艾塞斯坦抱得更紧，下探的手指已经挑开了艾塞斯坦的裤子钻了进去，在他的小腹上来来回回刮过，但除此之外也并没有做别的什么。艾塞斯坦低下头，犹豫了很久才红着脸回答拉格纳：“请不要这样碰我。”

拉格纳收起一只手，撩开艾塞斯坦堆积在耳后的卷发，凑过去用力亲了一下他的耳根，艾塞斯坦惊声叫了出来，但声音迅速被拉格纳捂住了。拉格纳舔了舔他的脖子，抱紧了身体开始颤抖的艾塞斯坦，咬着他的耳朵说：“不可以吗？我没记错的话……你只是不能碰触女人吧？但我是男人。”

艾塞斯坦觉得全身的血液都好像凝固了。他抿着嘴唇让自己不要发出任何由不适带来的声音，摇了摇头，小心翼翼地拉住那个在他小腹不停画圈的罪恶之手，但拉格纳的力气太大了，他用两只手都没法拉动他。他急促地呼吸着，终于张开嘴，声调抖得几乎说不出流畅的句子：“请，请不要这样，我，我不能……”

“是你不能，还是你的神不许你这么做？”拉格纳将手往下一沉，触到了艾塞斯坦蛰伏在两腿之间的脆弱之处，他立刻咬紧了嘴唇，但惊惶的声音还是流泻了出来。他有些无望地扭头看着自己身后的拉格纳，拉格纳的双眼就算在幽暗的窝棚里看起来都蓝得好像冰山一般，他盯着艾塞斯坦惶恐的眼睛，嘴角的笑意逐渐显露出来：“你的眼睛告诉我，你想要。”

艾塞斯坦摇了摇头，拉着拉格纳的手想要阻止他的继续戏弄，但身后属于拉格纳的污言秽语却源源不绝：“神父，告诉我，你如果有了这样的反应，都要怎么解决？等着自己消停吗？这就是你的神教给你的？这太残忍了，神父。说真的，拉葛莎对你很有兴趣，你本可以试试看让她帮你解决的，我保证你会喜欢……但你拒绝了她，你知道有多少人愿意和你交换这个机会吗？”

“……但你不能强迫我，”艾塞斯坦费力说出这句话，“你说的，你让我成为自由人……你不能强迫我。”

拉格纳饶有兴味地笑了起来：“你觉得我是在强迫你吗，神父？我以为这是再自然不过的互相帮助。”

艾塞斯坦试着集中自己的精神，然后尽全力忽略拉格纳摸在他下身的动作。每一次触碰都好像一个世纪那么的漫长，感觉深刻得让艾塞斯坦想要大喊出声，但他依然紧紧咬着嘴唇，直到拉格纳的另一只手摸到了他的嘴唇边，轻轻揉了几下，擦去了他咬出来的血迹。拉格纳小声对他说：“你这样弄出血，猎物会闻到的。”

艾塞斯坦不知怎么办才好，如果松开咬住嘴唇的牙齿，他担心自己会叫出声来。他闭上了眼睛，想象着自己还在英格兰的土地上，想象那个在自己身上肆虐的手只是一块擦拭身体的粗布，但那动作充满了挑逗，艾塞斯坦不愿自己的想象世界都被拉格纳给侵占了。他往后仰起了脖子靠在拉格纳的肩上，脑袋抵着他的颈窝转动了几下，拉格纳突然收了手，抽回手脚，推开艾塞斯坦往窝棚外走。

“跟上我，”他小声说了这几句，也没管艾塞斯坦还坐着慌神，“大概有猎物落网了。”

拉格纳走远了，艾塞斯坦终于回过神来。他依然无法控制身体的颤抖，就这样摸出了脖子上的十字架，想要亲吻的时候却犹豫了——他不知道自己还有没有资格去亲吻这枚带着他的体温的十字架。坦白说，他并不知道拉格纳会对他做什么，但他知道那必定会是罪恶的，而糟糕的是，刚才，确实有那么一会儿，他感觉自己有些沉迷其中——这不可饶恕。

他喃喃自语，请求着上帝的宽恕，然后再次裹紧了披风，追着拉格纳的脚步踉踉跄跄地跑了过去。

= = = =

第一波陷阱的收获不是很乐观，拉格纳下的套索没有套到他理想中的猎物，只是抓到了一些小型的动物。拉格纳哼了一声，看着远处的山林，倒是不慌不忙：“它们听到了我们的声音。”

艾塞斯坦盯着地面，一声不吭。

拉格纳说：“我们明天走得再远一些。”然后他就转身勾住了艾塞斯坦的脖子把他往窝棚那儿带。

他们随便吃了些东西，躺在铺盖上。拉格纳很自然地伸出手搂住了艾塞斯坦的肩膀，将他抱在怀里，胸膛贴住了艾塞斯坦的后背。艾塞斯坦惊慌得几乎不敢呼吸，拉格纳在他耳边窃窃私语：“你不用害怕，神父。这样会暖和些，睡吧。”

艾塞斯坦不知道身后的拉格纳到底打算做什么，他僵直着身体，一直等到背后传来均匀的呼吸声，又过了一会儿，他才确定拉格纳已经睡着了。

艾塞斯坦强迫自己闭上眼睛，什么都不要想。

= = = =

第二天他们天没亮就起床了，拉格纳在林子里悄没声息地走着，灵活得就像一头在山林间生活的野兽。艾塞斯坦跌跌撞撞地跟着，留神不要发出声音，因为拉格纳说要赶在猎物发现他们之前去下好套索。

他们走了很久，拉格纳把野兽喝水的地方指给艾塞斯坦看，亦步亦趋地接近了它们的栖息地。拉格纳在野兽的必经之路上下好了套索，仔细检查确认没问题后，给了艾塞斯坦一副套索让他也来试试。艾塞斯坦硬着头皮找了一个位置，尽自己所能让陷阱看起来还过得去，然后两人抹去了自己来过的痕迹，静悄悄地离开。

他们辗转了多处，在不同地方布下了套索，看着日头渐高，拉格纳带着艾塞斯坦离开，赶路许久后在半途中稍作休息。

拉格纳让艾塞斯坦去打水，他回来的时候把水都给洒了——他看见拉格纳正在处理刚才捕获的一只松鼠，剥皮，切下肉，拉格纳咬了一口，刚好抬起眼睛看到惊呆的艾塞斯坦，拉格纳又割下一块肉递到艾塞斯坦面前说：“尝尝吗，神父？”

艾塞斯坦拾起了木桶，飞快地跑走，又去重新打了水。拉格纳跟他说过这几日在山林间要尽量减少使用火，因为敏锐的动物会发现。但亲眼看到拉格纳吃着生肉，看到他嘴边蹭到的血迹，这还是太可怕了，他甚至还把那带着血的肉块递给了艾塞斯坦——这实在太可怕了。

艾塞斯坦定了定神，重新拿着水回到拉格纳边上，看到他已经吃得差不多了。

拉格纳用那些水清理了周围，艾塞斯坦缩在角落里吃着他从林子里找来的野果。味道不太好，但好歹能果腹，艾塞斯坦把野果和以前在修道院吃过的最差的饭食比了比，很高兴地发现野果的味道还是要好些。

这天晚上回到窝棚睡觉的时候，拉格纳还是勾着艾塞斯坦睡觉。艾塞斯坦只听了一会儿就明白拉格纳只是抱着他互相取暖而已，所以他试着放下戒备，闭上眼睛，逼着自己睡着。

= = = =

第三天，他们又是一早起床，艾塞斯坦跟在拉格纳的身后到了他们下套索的地方，这次套住了几只鹿，但艾塞斯坦下的套索，却有明显的被挣脱的痕迹。拉格纳观察了套索周围留下的印迹说：“这是一只刚成年的母鹿。我想见见她的样子。”

艾塞斯坦茫然地抬头：“见她？你要怎么见她？”

拉格纳指着一处痕迹说：“她受伤了，走不太远，她留下了很多的踪迹……我可以追踪到她。你不想见见她吗？说不定是你的第一只猎物。”他说完就冲着艾塞斯坦笑了笑，他背后有初升的太阳穿过树林的缝隙照射过来，几乎晃花了艾塞斯坦的眼睛。艾塞斯坦低下头避开了阳光，拉格纳拉着他往他找准的方向追了过去。

艾塞斯坦在拉格纳的指导下又下了一遍套索，这次他努力回忆拉格纳的动作，尝试着做得好一些，打绳结的时候用尽全力，但拉格纳做起来举重若轻的动作，艾塞斯坦却怎么弄怎么别扭，而且效果还不如他好。拉格纳手把手放慢动作又教了一遍，等艾塞斯坦终于搞定，他已经满头大汗。汗水从他卷曲的发丛里渗出来，沿着他的脸滑到了他的下巴，就要滴下来的那一瞬间，拉格纳伸出手帮他擦掉了。

“别留下你的痕迹。”拉格纳的手指滑过艾塞斯坦的脸颊。

他们带着收获回到窝棚，拉格纳处理猎物，艾塞斯坦打水、找一些吃的。因为陷阱下得足够远，这天他们终于可以生火做饭，烤火取暖。忙活了一天，艾塞斯坦听见自己的肚子咕咕叫，不过他吃得再多，也比不上拉格纳的食量。他早早吃完，看着吃得香甜的拉格纳，嘴里不由自主哼起了圣歌。

拉格纳突然抬起头看着他，艾塞斯坦尴尬地停止了哼歌，拉格纳眨了眨眼说：“请继续，神父。”

晚上睡觉的时候拉格纳摊开了手脚躺在铺盖上，几乎把两人的位置占掉了一人半。艾塞斯坦原本竭力避开他的身体，缩在角落里，但扭曲着身体让全身都不舒服，自然也没法暖和起来。他稍微朝拉格纳靠了靠，发现他的身体很热。艾塞斯坦闭紧眼睛安慰自己，那只是为了取暖而已，便又朝着拉格纳靠了过去，脑袋贴着他的手臂，几乎就压在他的胸膛上。他小心翼翼地伸出手，贴在他的身侧，拉格纳温暖的体温让他很快就昏昏欲睡。

醒来时艾塞斯坦发现自己搂着拉格纳的腰身，他感觉到拉格纳的视线盯在他的脖子上，立刻就僵硬着不敢动弹了。拉格纳的手指潜到他的卷发下，在他脖子上慢慢揉着，在他耳边吹着气：“这样很暖和吧，艾塞斯坦。”

= = = =

他们去查看陷阱，拉格纳下的陷阱列无虚发，艾塞斯坦唯一的那个依然一无所获。但拉格纳倒是不着急，他带着艾塞斯坦继续追踪，让他第三次下套，然后两人优哉游哉地带着猎物回去，吃东西的时候，拉格纳又让艾塞斯坦唱歌。

“我们都埋头吃饭，不会有人甘愿放弃能抢到最好的食物的机会，而去唱歌的，”拉格纳吃着自己碗里的，不忘记分了一部分到艾塞斯坦的碗里，“不过在这儿你不用担心，我不会和你抢的，神父。”

艾塞斯坦唱得很小声。这歌本是献给神的，但现在拉格纳听得颇有兴致，他不知道歌里的意思，权当做艾塞斯坦是唱给他听，为他原本枯燥的进食带来了一些趣味性。他享受着本应给神的东西，但艾塞斯坦没法拒绝他——哪怕拉格纳并没有强迫他。

= = = =

隔日他们再去探查陷阱的时候，艾塞斯坦第一眼就看到了自己下的套索里套住的一头鹿。正如拉格纳所说，那是一头刚长大的小母鹿，有一双湿漉漉的大眼睛，远远望见走向她的他们时惊恐无比。

拉格纳拍了拍手：“终于抓住你了，小美人。”他走到小母鹿的边上，抓住了她，查看了她的身体，将她身上的伤指给艾塞斯坦看。

“是我伤害了她。”艾塞斯坦心情复杂地搓着自己的衣摆。

“伤害？”拉格纳很奇怪地看了艾塞斯坦一眼，“她是你的第一个猎物。把她的皮剥下来，可以做一个小坎肩，给你穿正好。”

艾塞斯坦浑身重重地抖了一下。剥皮……他看了一眼小母鹿，深信小母鹿也听懂了拉格纳的意思，她的眼睛里盈满了泪水，几乎就要滴下来。艾塞斯坦拉住拉格纳的手说：“不，不，别……”他看见拉格纳盯着他的眼神，箭一般的锐利，艾塞斯坦深吸了口气，坚定地说，“放了她，拉格纳，放了她。”

“为什么。”拉格纳的声音听不出什么起伏的情绪。

艾塞斯坦沉着气说：“你说她是我的猎物……我有权处置我的猎物是吧？”

拉格纳眯起了眼睛，过了会儿他松开手，将小母鹿推到了艾塞斯坦的手里：“她归你，随你处置。”

拉格纳离开了艾塞斯坦的身边，去处理其他的陷阱。艾塞斯坦手忙脚乱地解开套索，那在小母鹿身上造成了更多的伤痕，她小声地叫着，眼睛望着艾塞斯坦，可怜而又美丽。艾塞斯坦对她轻声说着：“你会没事的，主会保护你。”粗糙的套索甚至磨伤了他的手，但他终于将小母鹿解放了出来。小母鹿艰难地站直身体，走之前扭头看了艾塞斯坦一眼，艾塞斯坦拍了拍她的屁股催促她离开，她便一瘸一拐地离开了。

艾塞斯坦松了口气，他走到拉格纳身边一言不发地帮他干活，拉格纳也不客气地丢了一堆东西让他背着。

他们一起往窝棚走去，走了半途，拉格纳突然停下脚步，伸出手拦住了身后只顾低着头往前走的艾塞斯坦。艾塞斯坦抬起头，掂了掂背上的东西，往四周张望了一下，什么异状都没发现。他开口说：“怎么——”

拉格纳立刻回身捂住了他的嘴。他扯下艾塞斯坦背上的猎物丢在地上，拉着他往后慢慢退去，在视线的尽头，树林的深处，有一团黑影慢慢朝他们靠了过来。

艾塞斯坦的心几乎提到了嗓子眼，他屏住呼吸跟着拉格纳后退，没多久拉格纳就调整了一下方向，朝着下风的方向走，艾塞斯坦也终于看清了那个黑影——是一头身材健硕的褐熊。

他睁大了眼睛盯着那个庞然大物，看它摇晃着身体慢慢走到他们先前曾经停留的位置，那儿放着艾塞斯坦卸下的猎物，褐熊低下脑袋将鼻子凑过去闻了闻，又伸出爪子拍打了几下。在这过程中拉格纳没有停下脚步，他一直拉着艾塞斯坦稳稳地后退着，眼睛一直观察着褐熊的一举一动，但脚下的步子逐渐加快，可就算这样，他就好像后脑勺上长着眼睛似的，在艾塞斯坦就快被拉倒的时候及时地托住他的腰，小心地避开了踩上去会噼啪作响的断枝。

他们离褐熊越来越远，艾塞斯坦终于恢复了呼吸的能力，又退了一段路，拉格纳在他耳边说：“跑。”

他们转身，开始拼命奔跑，自己的呼吸声和着耳边的风声，听起来就好像是褐熊喷出来的鼻息，艾塞斯坦不敢想象褐熊是不是发现了他们，他只是跟着拉格纳没命地跑着，眼看着和拉格纳之间的距离越来越远，拉格纳突然回身，拉着他的手接着跑。

艾塞斯坦觉得自己快要被拉得飞起来了，拉格纳实在跑得太快、太快了，山林间的风撞进他的眼睛里疼得要命，让他几乎要流出眼泪，但他也不敢抬手去擦，生怕一抬手牵动身体，拖慢了两人的速度。

不知跑了多久，艾塞斯坦嗓子里疼得都要烧起来了，他张开嘴急促地呼吸着，拉格纳逐渐停下了脚步。他的呼吸也比往常快了许多，但依然能稳住自己的身体，胸口高低起伏了好几次后也渐渐平缓下来，他拍了拍艾塞斯坦的背：“它不会跟来的。”

艾塞斯坦全身都在发抖，腿已经软得走一步就会跌倒。他跟在拉格纳身后哆哆嗦嗦地走着，不知过了多久才缓过劲儿来，喉咙里满是血腥味，不住地咳嗽。

他们花了比以往更多的时间才回到了窝棚，绕路、疲累、为了避免再遇到大型猛兽而谨慎地走着每一步，这些加在一起让艾塞斯坦耗尽了所有的力气。所以他看到窝棚后，就立刻双手在胸前划着十字，嘴里急促地感谢着主，然后一头倒在了窝棚里——但很快就被拉格纳拍打着拽了起来。

拉格纳将他们带出来的干粮递给艾塞斯坦——这是他们留在最后，如果实在找不到东西吃才会动用的食物，艾塞斯坦有些窘迫地坐起身，拉格纳大喇喇地坐在他边上，两人一起大口吃了起来。

吃完晚饭，艾塞斯坦又唱起了圣歌，望着黑漆漆的森林哼唱着，音调悠长缓慢，像是被寒冷的天气给冻住了，就沉在两人的身体周围。拉格纳望着艾塞斯坦的侧面吃着晚饭，抬脚踢了踢他，艾塞斯坦吃痛，歌声停了下来，拉格纳问他：“你为什么要唱歌，艾塞斯坦？”

艾塞斯坦一脸虔诚地回答：“感谢主，赐我们食物，助我们逃离野兽，希望主能庇佑那只小母鹿。”

拉格纳把干粮扔在了一边，他又用力踢了艾塞斯坦一脚说：“你该感谢的是我，是我带你逃离褐熊，我给你的食物，还有那只小母鹿……”他闭起眼睛歪着脑袋说，“没错，我确实说那是你的猎物……但也是我给了你处置她的权利。”

拉格纳睁开眼睛盯着艾塞斯坦看，他的眼睛颜色几乎变得透明。

艾塞斯坦毫不畏惧地迎接拉格纳的瞪视：“这些是主的旨意。”

拉格纳慢慢凑近艾塞斯坦：“任何事都是，嗯？你被我带回来也是，对吧？那么我处置我的猎物——也就是你，那也是没错吧？”

他猛地压倒了艾塞斯坦，将他拖到了窝棚里面。他的手压着艾塞斯坦的肚子，迅速钻进了他的裤子里。艾塞斯坦惊叫着拉住拉格纳的手：“不……你不能强迫我！”

拉格纳摇了摇头：“你不是奴隶，但你是我的猎物。现在我决定处置你了。”

艾塞斯坦的手根本拉不住他，拉格纳轻易就拽掉了艾塞斯坦的裤子，握住他的阴茎时艾塞斯坦吓得倒抽一口冷气。拉格纳很有技巧地撸动着，对此从无经验的艾塞斯坦立刻叫了出来，但他马上用自己的手捂住了嘴。

“你真的没有自己弄过，神父？”拉格纳俯下身去咬着艾塞斯坦的耳朵，舌尖舔弄着他的耳垂，伸进他的耳道舔了几下，艾塞斯坦的身体马上就有了反应，他扭过头去要避开拉格纳的挑弄，但拉格纳迅速捏住了他的下巴固定住他的脑袋，他舔了一会儿后就移到艾塞斯坦的正面，咬住他的嘴唇轻轻吮吸，直到艾塞斯坦发出难以忍受的呜呜声。

他用自己的拇指揉搓着艾塞斯坦的阴茎，偶尔握紧手，让艾塞斯坦惊慌地停止了挣扎，然后又探到阴茎顶部，指尖轻轻剥开包皮，抵着铃口来回地刮搔。艾塞斯坦的身体都抽紧了，他呼吸急促得好像随时会停止呼吸一样，从未体会过的刺激一下子从他下半身被握住的部分直冲脑袋，艾塞斯坦捏紧了拉格纳的肩膀，身体都弹了起来，在拉格纳终于收起拇指后，艾塞斯坦的身体才软化下来，他缩在拉格纳身下，眼眶里满是就快要涌出来的泪水：“求你，不……不要……”

“你会很喜欢的，没体验过是你的遗憾。”拉格纳加快了手中撸动的速度，整个身体都覆盖在艾塞斯坦上方，饶有兴味地看着他的表情，看他一直咬紧嘴唇但又忘记了怎么用鼻子呼吸，在憋不住后张开嘴，发出分明代表了舒服的呻吟，但又一脸痛苦地咬住了自己的拳头。

拉格纳拉开他的拳头，艾塞斯坦抬起另一只手要挡住自己的脸，拉格纳已经贴在了他的嘴唇上亲吻他，他轻易地就勾住了艾塞斯坦的舌头，吮吸着让他合不上嘴，他的手指往下滑摸到了艾塞斯坦的球囊，那儿热乎乎地跳动着，艾塞斯坦弯起了膝盖在拉格纳的两腿边上来回蹭动，拉格纳堵死了他的嘴唇，直到艾塞斯坦用鼻音述说着无法忍受。

没多久艾塞斯坦就射了出来，他一下子就好像失去了神志，强烈的舒服完全占满了他的脑袋，拉格纳手指的触感在他阴茎上变得无限大，他挺着自己的腰将精液尽数射在拉格纳胸前的衣服上，然后身体瘫软下来，没了一点力气。拉格纳抬起沾满了粘稠体液的手看了看，又举到艾塞斯坦面前晃了晃，艾塞斯坦闻到自己的味道，一时间，好奇和羞愤同时在脑袋里燃起，就像两团互相吞噬的火焰，最后越变越大。

他扭过头去，眼泪从眼角滑了下来，拉格纳伸出舌头舔去，然后把自己的上衣脱了。他拉起艾塞斯坦的手放在自己的胸膛上，那结实的肉体散发着热量，还有一种侵略的味道。艾塞斯坦摸到了手掌下的心跳声，沉稳有力，钻进了他的手心。

拉格纳剥掉了艾塞斯坦的裤子，艾塞斯坦茫然又无力地看着他，不知道他这是打算做什么。拉格纳分开了艾塞斯坦的双腿，将沾着体液的手伸到他身后，伸进手指时艾塞斯坦有几分清醒了过来，他看见拉格纳的裤裆那儿撑起了一块，他还记得拉格纳毫不避讳地在他面前裸露身体时，他曾见识过的大小。艾塞斯坦隐约明白了拉格纳想要做什么，他将没什么力气的手伸到了自己的两腿之间——仅仅只是这样放着就让他觉得无比的羞耻，他将手向下探，摸到了拉格纳的手，他紧紧握住他的手臂，声音里还带着颤抖：“别这样做……”

“你是认真的吗？我的老二太大了，不这样你会更疼的。”拉格纳笑了笑，仿佛自己说的只是绳结的制作方法之类的话题，他很快探进了更多的手指，那些手指推送着艾塞斯坦自己的精液进入他的身体润滑扩张，不过这并没有持续很久，拉格纳抽出手指，拉开了裤子，握住自己已经发硬的阴茎轻轻撸动了几下，就对准艾塞斯坦身后的穴口，用力挤了进去。

艾塞斯坦感觉到了疼痛，但比这更可怕的是一种不知会堕向何处的恐惧。拉格纳缓慢但稳定地将阴茎向里推进，等全部推到底，他俯下身轻轻咬住艾塞斯坦脖子上的皮肤，然后他双手握住艾塞斯坦的两条腿，开始抽出阴茎，再插回去。

这是一种不知尽头在哪里的折磨：下体传来的疼痛让艾塞斯坦时刻觉得自己可能要被撕裂了，但当拉格纳的阴茎尽根没入他的体内，将他填得满满的，那时又有一种窒息般的满足感。艾塞斯坦惊声喘息着，两只手紧紧抓住拉格纳的手腕，他简直都能感觉到拉格纳阴茎表面凸起的血管是如何在他身体内侧拖行而过，擦过他体内的每一处，激起无法遏制的愉悦浪潮，一波又一波，不停地从他的下身涌向他的全身。

拉格纳动作了一会儿，突然伸手到两人紧紧相贴的下身中间，握住了艾塞斯坦又有些抬头的阴茎。他随意揉弄了几下，艾塞斯坦立刻就泄出含义简单而又清晰的呻吟，拉格纳喘着气对他说：“我说过你会很喜欢的，你又勃起了。”

艾塞斯坦想要堵住自己的耳朵，拉格纳的话语太过不堪，但又确实激起了他身体里的兴奋感。他弯曲自己的腿，勾在拉格纳的身体上，拉格纳拉过他的手放在他的阴茎上，用自己的手握紧，慢慢上下移动，他靠在艾塞斯坦耳边对他循循诱导：“你自己试试，神父，这滋味你尝过就忘不了。”

艾塞斯坦想要抽开手，但拉格纳的力气太大，他根本挣不开。他觉得屈辱，在拉格纳的手掌下握住了自己又硬又热的阴茎，但手指触到表面的皮肤，上下滑动之时，那感觉好得能让他忘记拉格纳带给他的疼痛，让他不住地呻吟起来。

拉格纳没有停下侵犯他的动作，他抽出自己的阴茎到几乎脱离，然后用力挺腰，狠狠撞到深处，几次之后他闭上眼睛发出舒服的叹息，伏在艾塞斯坦身上对他说：“神父，你的身体太棒了，等回去了你一定要接受我们的邀请。”艾塞斯坦模模糊糊记起拉格纳嘴里的“我们”指的是他和拉葛莎，他惊恐地摇了摇头，但每当拉格纳顶到他身体内部，他都会颤抖着叫出声来，那种时候做出的拒绝在任何人看来都太言不由衷了。

拉格纳的阴茎正如他自己所说的那样实在太大了，嵌在艾塞斯坦的身体里不留下一点缝隙，又硬又热，几乎要将艾塞斯坦从身体内侧开始融化。他被拉格纳操弄了许久，下半身本就失去力气，原本勾在拉格纳身上的双腿最终还是垂了下来摊开，被拉格纳分开抬高，好让他能更舒服地进入艾塞斯坦的身体。拉格纳的手也没停下动作，依然握着艾塞斯坦自己的手环住他的阴茎，加快了上下搓弄的速度，来自身前身后的双重刺激，终于要将艾塞斯坦的理智给吞得一干二净。

他抱紧拉格纳的背，叫着：“放过我，放过我，拉格纳……”然后就蜷缩着身体，又射了出来，一阵精疲力竭的抽搐之后他松开了手，但拉格纳还没有停下抽插的动作，他大力摇晃着自己的身体，将阴茎插进他身体深处直到自己的双球拍打在他的屁股上，速度越来越快，最后他压紧了艾塞斯坦的身体，呻吟着将自己的精液全都射在了他的身体里。

拉格纳倒在艾塞斯坦身上喘气，然后他将阴茎拔了出来，那种粘腻湿滑的声音让艾塞斯坦痛苦地闭上了眼睛，拉格纳拽着他的手摸到他自己的身后，他甚至掰开艾塞斯坦的手指，让他自己摸到那个被操弄得又热又软的穴口。艾塞斯坦摸到了从里面流出的粘腻液体，那让他头脸发热，再没勇气睁开眼睛。

拉格纳等呼吸平缓下来，在他耳边喃喃低语：“我可不会放走你。你是我的猎物，我的。”

艾塞斯坦扭过头去，但他根本躲不开拉格纳的钳制——他连忏悔的力气都没了。

end


End file.
